The Best Thing
by reeseworth
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN REVISED. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. Gillian begins a new relationship with a seemingly perfect man. But will the new man in Gillian's life receive Cal's blessing?
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hello, All!

I know I started this story ages ago and never finished it. Apologies to those who were really into it. I've decided to rewrite the whole thing. I came back to it after I'd let it be for a couple of months and it was just rubbish. There was no story line, no direction. Hopefully I've fixed all that now. Some of the old story I did keep, it wasn't all bad, but almost every sentence has been amended or adjusted. If you had started reading it, I suggest you start from the beginning.

I've rated it "M" because of the language and drug content just to be safe. I'm also rubbish with sex scenes, so we'll be skipping over those. More apologies if that's what you were looking for.

One last note, just a fun fact, the character names (suspects only) are all connected in a way. Hopefully someone possesses some cleverness and can spot the pattern. Nick Fraser was in the old story but I won't be using his name anymore. Hint: Trent is not included in this pattern.

Thanks for taking the time to read! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be polite. _There never was a writer so learned to whom erudite friends were not useful._ –Leon Battista Alberti.

reeseworth


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, DIALOGUE, ETC. OF LIE TO ME. THEY BELONG TO FOX.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Looking at the rain falling heavily through the window, Cal Lightman sighed. What he wouldn't give for another vacation to Mexico. A real vacation this time. One with better company. Well, more adult company. As much as he loved his daughter Emily, she was so much like his lawyer ex-wife, Zoe, at times, it was exhausting.

Cal glanced at the framed pictures on the cabinet behind his desk. Most were of his beloved daughter with the one exception of a bearded ancestor. The others were of Emily running, an older school portrait of her, and a shot of the two of them laughing together. How had she grown up so fast? It seemed like the time had just slipped away from him. And how had she learned to interrogate so well? Last week's conversation about Cal's one-time friend Terry Marsh had made Cal feel like he was on trial. Emily had wanted every detail, and she got most of them, too. _Well, between her mother and I, it's no wonder, is it?_ The thought brought a reluctant smile to his usually stern face.

"Is that a smile?" Gillian Foster teased as she crossed her partner's office, seeming to brighten the dimly lit room. Swiveling around in his chair to face her properly, Cal's smile widened just a fraction. "Hey, Foster," he said nonchalantly. He sat up as he watched Gillian saunter over to him, his insides squirming a bit. It was amazing how she made him feel. Giddy and lightheaded and warm and a million other feelings he couldn't give a name to, but, save the light smile, his face remained otherwise emotionless. Without waiting for an invitation, Gillian sat down in the chair in front of his desk, directly across from Cal.

"So, what are you smiling about?" she asked, returning his smile with a warm one of her own.

Cal sighed once more and leaned back in his chair, "Emily."

Gillian nodded as she let him sink back into his thoughts a little. She let her smile fade a little, as she studied his now pensive face. Waiting expectantly for him to elaborate, Gillian glanced at the folder in her hands, then back at Cal's face.

Raising an eyebrow in question, she started to smile again, "Wanna talk about it?"

Anyone else would have missed it, but she saw the tiniest hint of sadness pass over his face. And also the internal battle he fought, trying to decide if he could lighten his own load without adding weight to hers.

Not wanting to push him too hard, Gillian went on, "It's okay if you don't, Cal. I'm not trying to force you to talk to me, or anyth-"

As soon as he realized what she was saying, Cal began to shake his head. He cut her off, "Nah, no, that's not it."

He turned around in his chair and picked up the picture of Emily and him, then slowly swiveled back to face Gillian. His thumb caressed the picture frame. He couldn't bring himself to talk about watching a child grow up and away to Gillian. Even if she was his best friend and had repeatedly reminded him that she would always be there for him, it didn't mean that he could disregard her feelings.

After a few more moments, Gillian asked, "So, what is it, then?"

Cal thought for a second of a way to change the subject. He made up his mind in an instant. His head snapped up, and he grinned wickedly at Gillian.

"Wanna go to Mexico this weekend?"

He had caught her completely by surprise. "What does this have to do with Emily?"

Not missing a beat, Cal stood. "You're deflecting, love," he said, matter-of-factly, as he replaced the picture.

"I am not. You are," Gillian protested.

Cal turned to face her once more, and cocked an eyebrow, "Am I?"

Deciding to just let this one go, she stood as well.

"Okay, so...why _this_ weekend? What's going on, Cal?"

Answering a bit too quickly, Cal shrugged his shoulder, "Nothin'. I was just feelin' like gettin' away this weekend. The weather here is terrible. I mean, look at all this bloody rain! I'm not as much a fan of the sunshine as you are, but even I've got my limits. We're all caught up with work here. No outstanding cases. I mean, why not? And, anyway, Emily's at her mum's this weekend. I'll be bored out of my mind."

Realizing he'd given himself away several times over, Cal just looked Gillian. She was trying not to laugh, but he could also see the concern in her eyes.

"Cal, what's gotten into you? I haven't seen you this restless in a while. And something about Emily _is_ bothering you. No, don't even try to hide it," she said as Cal opened his mouth to retort. "And Mexico? Really, Cal? I mean, that would be nice, and God knows I need a vacation, but I'd like to spend more time there than just a weekend. How about we go somewhere a little closer to home?"

"Well, what about Vegas, then? That's technically closer than Mexico, isn't it?"

She shot him a warning look, "No, Cal. I'm not just going to Vegas on a whim. Especially with you. I'd probably spend more time bailing you out of jail, or rescuing you from a bar fight, or something else along those lines than actually having any fun myself. Anyway, I was thinking somewhere even closer like Williamsburg. It's really pretty and there's lots to do..."

Gillian's voice trailed off as she caught Cal's eye roll and bored look. "Well, _I_ like it," she said defensively, "Vegas is just a really bad idea, Cal."

Ignoring the jibes at what he considered to be his "fun" side, Cal, hesitating for barely a second, took the couple of steps around his desk to stand rather close to Gillian. He looked intently at her face. He could barely restrain himself. The urge to kiss her was so strong, it made him slightly weak in the knees. The tension was almost tangible.

In a significantly lower tone, Cal queried, "So you would rather go to Mexico with me?"

Gillian blushed very, very slightly and unconsciously raised the folder she had been holding at her side so it was between them. Cal noticed, of course, and took half a step back.

"Sure," she said slowly, "I would rather go to Mexico. Who doesn't want to go to Mexico?"

Cal caught the hesitation and pushed her further. "Are you gonna finish that sentence?" he probed, "Would you go with _me_?"

Gillian fidgeted a little, making Cal feel triumphant. She sighed resignedly, "Yes, I would rather go to Mexico with _you_, Cal. Just not _this_ weekend."

The triumphant feeling shrank away in Cal's chest. Looking slightly incredulous, he tilted his head to the left and asked almost argumentatively, "Why not _this_ weekend?"

Gillian blushed deeper, but held his gaze, "Because I have a date, Cal."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Another chapter to follow soon!

reeseworth


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, DIALOGUE, ETC. OF LIE TO ME. THEY BELONG TO FOX.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"What's that, now?" Cal couldn't keep the surprise from his face. His jaw slackened and his eyes widened. His heart sank. That part he could hide, just barely.

Gillian raised her chin a little with pride and said with a hint of teasing, "I have a date tonight. Not that it's any of _your_ business, I might add."

She grinned, looking rather pleased with herself.

"You have a _date_? Like, a sit-down dinner date?" he asked. Cal closed his open mouth for once, and just stared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. Cal shrugged his shoulder again.

"Nothin'. I-, good for you, Foster," he ended feebly.

Her eyes swept over his features and she realized, "You're jealous."

Cal rolled his eyes, "Wha-? I am _not_ jealous. Don't be ridiculous."

"Cal, I'm not an idiot. I can see it on your face. You _are_ jealous," she argued.

He started to get agitated and it began to show, against his will. "Nah, I'm not jealous. I'm glad you're moving on and all that. It's healthy. What is that, anyway?" he asked, pointing at the folder Gillian was now tapping on the corner of his desk with a hint of her own impatience.

"Oh, this?" she asked slyly, "This can wait another minute. And you wouldn't be deflecting, now, would you, Cal?"

He gave her a glare that plainly said, "Don't go there." Not really wanting to argue at the moment, Gillian held the folder out to him. With a nervous sigh, she went ahead and explained the situation.

"This is the transcript of the police interview with Edgar Lawson's adopted son, Trevor. Remember the kid who got busted for the meth lab last week? Apparently he let something slip about someone named Alexander Rawland. Reynolds was present at the interrogation and said the kid 'made a funny face' when he mentioned it. He's bringing Trevor by for you to question. I also think Reynolds was being a little vague. I got the idea that he might know of Alexander Rawland, too."

She looked at Cal hesitantly. He had stood impatiently through her entire little speech, shifting his weight and tapping his finger on the back of his chair. Now he spoke with that touch of impatience and his words came out a bit more harshly than he meant.

"Since when does Reynolds know anything about what we do? I'm not going to waste my time on this because some kid 'made a funny face.' Call Reynolds and tell him to take the little bugger back."

"Cal!" Gillian exclaimed. Now her temperature was rising, "It will take you a matter of minutes to talk to this young man. I know that's not your problem. And this isn't like you. You'd be chomping at the bit to talk to some kid connected with a possible drug dealer. What is this really about? My date?"

"No, Gillian, this isn't about your _date_. How childish do you think I am?"

Gillian didn't respond. She just looked at Cal.

"It's not about the date!" he cried vehemently, "Will it make you happy if I just talk to him?"

"Cal, this isn't about my happiness. Will you just talk to Trevor, please? Ben isn't the only one who's heard the name Alexander Rawland."

Gillian's expression turned slightly to one of shame, which Cal saw, but he made no comment. He knew what that was about. Alec.

Cal stood still for a moment. "Fine," he spat as he huffily closed the folder and stalked around his desk. He gave Gillian a dirty look as he brushed past her, which she did not return.

* * *

Although he would never admit it, Cal _was_ jealous that Gillian had a date. But he couldn't think about those feelings at the moment. As he opened the door to the lab and entered, Cal set his eyes on the Lawson family sequestered in the Cube. Before he could read anything off of them, a deep voice reached him from his right.

"There you are, Lightman," Agent Ben Reynolds said.

Cal turned to look at Reynolds. "Yeah, here I am," he said tiredly.

Ignoring Cal's response, Reynolds jumped right in, keeping his voice low.

"Okay, so, Trevor, the kid with the buzz cut, is the one I need you to talk to. He knows something about a man named Alexander Rawland. I've heard of Rawland, too. Back when I was undercover. His name came up a couple times in relation to cocaine. I think we could be on to something big here."

Cal nodded and cut his ramblings short, "Who are the other two people?"

Reynolds nodded his head at the older man and replied, "That's Edgar Lawson, Trevor's adoptive father. He insisted on coming to this interview. He believes Trevor is innocent. The other kid is Colin Pollock, Trevor's cousin. He also lives in Lawson's house. Apparently the kid has some form of mental retardation. Lawson says he can't be left alone."

Cal thought for a second. "Was the meth lab found in the home?" he asked Reynolds.

The FBI agent nodded.

"It's possible Colin knows something about Trevor's habits," he glanced at his watch. "I'll just talk to them all," Cal said with a sigh.

* * *

Sorry this one's a little on the short side. Next one up soon!

reeseworth


End file.
